loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fiona/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170801024251
Prince Charming ::Voiced by: Rupert Everett "Tell me where he is, Mother! I will wrench his head from his shoulders - I will smite him where he stands - HE WILL RUE THE VERY DAY HE STOLE MY KINGDOM AWAY FROM ME!" Prince Charming is the son of the Fairy Godmother. He is very handsome, and was supposed to rescue Princess Fiona from her dragon-guarded tower. He starts off as the secondary anatgonist in Shrek 2 and becomes the Big Bad of Shrek the Third.---- *Adaptational Villainy: This version isn't really very "charming" at all. *Ambiguously Gay: Being voiced by the openly gay Rupert Everett doesn't help. There is a huge Parental Bonus in the scene where he talks to his mother about his reluctance to marry Fiona — apparently, he is not interested in women at all...note *Big Bad: In Shrek the Third. *The Caligula: Far Far Away becomes a Wretched Hive under his rulership. *Camp Straight: Although there has been speculation... *The Cavalry Arrives Late: He has a terrible habit of doing this. He's actually rather competent at both scheming and fighting, but almost always ends up stepping in only after he's already lost. *Disappeared Dad: His father is unnamed, never mentioned, and is most likely dead (he was probably a normal human like his son). *The Dragon: In Shrek 2. *Dragon Ascendant: In Shrek the Third. *Dragon Their Feet: Does very little to aid the Fairy Godmother during the climax except to throw her her wand, which almost immediately backfires for her. *Even Bad Men Love Their Mamas: It is shown he genuinely loves his mother and he mourns her death in Shrek the Third. *Evil Overlord: Briefly becomes one in Shrek the Third when he conquers Far Far Away. *Famous Last Words: "Momma?" *From Nobody to Nightmare: After his mother's defeat in the second film, he's reduced to being a stage actor who is but a shell of his former self. He is considered a laughingstock, even by other villains. Later on, he's forced to partake into obvious villainy, and appeals to the villains' deepest desire for a happily ever after, and becomes a serious threat after taking over Far Far Away. *Go-Karting with Bowser: He participates in the Far Far Away Idol in a DVD extra for Shrek 2, his animosity with Shrek and Fiona apparently forgotten or he just wanted an opportunity to be a big shot. *Hair Flip: Constantly ("...with soft and bouncy haaaaaairrr!"). *Half-Human Hybrid: His mother is a fairy, and his father is presumably human given his appearance. *Ironic Nickname: He's called Prince Charming, but he's far from it. This is most likely intentional. *Jerkass: Although he is intended to look very handsome and is in prince clothing, he is really a snobby, evil, power-hungry, psychopathic, and narcissistic villain. *Large Ham: Rupert Everett, 'nuff said. *Legion of Doom: Leads one in the third movie, made up of fairy tale villains. They, except for Charming himself, pull a Heel–Face Turn later on though. *Narcissist *Only Known by Their Nickname: "Prince Charming" may not be his true name, and it belies who he really is, but it's the only name he's gone by for as long as he can remember. *Pretty Boy: Easily the prettiest male character in the series. Most likely invoked. *Prince Charmless: He doesn't look it, but that's his personality is quite the opposite of what his name suggests. *Psychopathic Manchild: Implied in Shrek 2 when he wanted the fantasy equivalent of a Happy Meal, which comes with a toy battle axe. Explored further in Shrek the Third. *Redemption Rejection: After the big pep talk from Arthur, all the villains have a Heel–Face Turn — expect Charming who decides to slash Arthur. *Smug Snake: In both his movies. *Spear Counterpart: He's essentially Fiona prior to her Character Development — stuck up, rude, and determined to achieve the typical fairy tale happy ending. *Villain Song: In Shrek the Third. *What Happened to the Mouse?: He is not mentioned at all in Shrek Forever After, even though Fairy Godmother had originally arranged for him to save Fiona instead of Shrek, and the movie takes place primarily in a timeline where Shrek didn't save Fiona. It is simply said that no one came to save her at all. It's possible though that like all the other knights, he was killed by Dragon. *Would Hurt a Child: In Shrek The Third he actually tries to slash Arthur, a helpless kid. **He also has Donkey and Dragon's babies locked up in a zoo to be ridiculed as freaks.